


Coming True

by NvrLndBoi



Series: Bastian's HM500 Fics [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Baby Max Lightwood-Bane, Domestic Fluff, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: HM500: DreamSome Magnus and Alec domestic fluff with Alec.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Bastian's HM500 Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829500
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Coming True

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Bastian here. o/  
> Another HM500 Prompt Challenge.  
> Still reverse order. Still sorry.
> 
> No Beta. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy.

Bringing the glass to his lips Alec stared outside of his living room window out to Alicante. It was late at night and it was quiet outside mostly. After finally escaping some of the unnecessary requests for the Inquisitor’s presence he had made his way back to his shared home with his husband in Alicante. 

Sometimes he had to keep repeating it in his head over and over again. Just so he can revel in the fact that this isn’t a dream or fantasy. The position of Inquisitor was Alec’s. Magnus held the position of the first ever High Warlock of Alicante. They were both married and living happily in Alicante. It was everything he never dared let himself consciously dream of having. He couldn’t control the unconscious part of him though the one that used to plague his dreams with faceless men granting his every fairy tale. He would wake up from them crushed as he would be brought back to a true nightmare of hiding away part of himself. 

A portal opening a few feet away from him cleared his thoughts away snapping his attention to the blue babbling baby warlock in the arms of another warlock trying to make funny faces at the baby warlock. His son let out a shriek when he noticed his daddy in the room. Quickly making grabby hands at Alec. 

“Isn’t this a wonderful surprise, Blueberry? Hello Alexander.” Magnus walked closer, transferring over Max with ease. Max clinged to Alec quickly babbling away about his and papa’s day to daddy. 

Alec quickly set down his glass in favor of supporting their son and leaned forward to bump his forehead against Magnus’ gently.

“I can take care of Max while you clean up. I’ll even heat us up some food. I promise no cooking.” leaning close he pressed a small kiss to Magnus’ forehead nudging him towards their room’s direction. 

Being ignored for too long Max decided to let out another gurgling screech at his daddy. 

“Alright, darling. I will be quick. Be good for daddy, Blueberry.” Magnus sauntered off leaving his boys to themselves for a bit. 

“Come on Max. We have to heat up yummy food for papa.” Alec pulls out the baby chair from the corner placing Max down and quickly puts some fruit snacks on the attached chair to keep him happy. 

As he pulled out their multiple leftover containers and started heating them in the microwave. One of the few useful mundane inventions in his opinion. He stared at Max playing in his chair playing instead of eating.. 

Magnus was still cleaning up. Alec heard the shower turn off and knew that he had probably five more minutes before Magnus was back. Max was trying to see if a gummy can be used as an eye.

“Alright there, darling?” Magnus inquired leaning down to stop Max in his tracks.

“Perfect. Everything is perfect Mags.” he replied honestly earning himself a warm smile and a gummy to the chest. 


End file.
